


Shadow Preachers

by belizafryler



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Superreign, girls night, karaoke night, lena and alex totally ship it, shadow preachers by zella day, songs used in order of appearance:, super reign, the underground alien bar, what i like about you by the romantics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: Girl's Night turns into Karaoke Night.





	Shadow Preachers

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT ELSE CAN I SAY EXCEPT  
> YOU'RE WELCOME

It was all Alex Danvers fault. They - Kara, Alex, Sam and Lena - had been all having a great night out at the Underground alien bar. They were all feeling more than a little tipsy. So when M’gann called out that it was karaoke night, Sam realised things were about to go south. Really fast. Especially considering Alex was raising her hand and waving it in the air wildly, like a child who really wanted to be called on by the teacher.

Lena had been convinced to go up with Alex and do a duet, to the song _What I Like About You_ , by The Romantics. As if that hadn’t been enough for Alex, the DEO agent then grabbed Kara and Sam’s hands. Ignoring Sam’s whine of denial, Alex went to select the perfect song for them to duet.

Finally, she let out a triumphant shout and wore a Cheshire-like grin. That did not sit well in Sam’s eyes, but Kara was too far gone to complain. In fact, Kara seemed quite interested in what song she’d picked.

The first verse was sung by Kara, slow and unsteady as she wobbled and warbled the lyrics out. “You got those scissors from the drawer… you never dug so deep before. If I stop trying, would we start dying? You’re cutting me out, baby, who you fighting?... Who you fighting?”

And then, against Sam’s better judgement, the woman began to sing along for the chorus.

It went like this: “You make me wanna love, hate, cry, take - every part of you. You make me wanna scream, burn, touch, learn - every part of you. Oh, oh, oh.” Sam went to the next verse, starting to feel like she was doing a concert.

The tension between Kara and Sam was palpable. The way they were dancing against each other, singing in each other’s personal space and breathing heavily… It was clear something was there, between them.

“I close my eyes, just close the door. You want a minute? I’ll give you more. And maybe I don’t want you either. We’re both unsettled night time creatures; shadow preachers… night time creatures.”

Alex and Lena were smiling secretly together as Kara and Sam hit the chorus again, repeating it twice before the song was over. Kara let out a hysterical laugh, obviously drunk off her arse as she got off the stage.

It was going to be hard to live that down.

*~* The Next Morning *~* 

Sam’s head hurt. Girls’ Night was always hard on her head, especially since the end of Reign, but something else was nagging at her now. Kara was laying beside her in the bed, something that wasn’t too uncommon, but.. Kara was _awake_ this time. And staring at Sam like she couldn’t possibly be real.

“What’s up?” Sam yawned, feeling her mouth click open. “Is everything ok?” she asked, when Kara didn’t respond.

Instead of responding this time, Kara slid up Sam’s body, wrapping an arm around her waist. “What happened last night?” she mumbled at last.

“I don’t really remember. Something musical.” Sam admitted, snuggling into Kara’s side.

“You two practically made out on stage without your mouths.” Alex spoke up, making Kara and Sam jump apart. “No worries, guys. It’s just me.” she smirked. 

“What do you mean by that?” Kara asked, pointedly not looking at Sam.

“It’s clear you two have the hots for each other. Even Ruby’s noticed. We’re just waiting for you two to catch up.” Alex responded.

Kara buried her face into Sam’s chest, blushing bright red. “Leave us alone, Alex.” She muttered.

“...she’s right.” Sam whispered. She ignored Alex’s gasp as she lifted Kara’s face to hers. “I really like you.” She murmured. 

“I’d duet with you any day.” Kara answered in the same low tone.

“Dramatically in Disney lyrics?” Sam playfully asked.

“Any day. Any genre.” Kara kissed her.

“I’ll hold you to that.” Sam whispered against her lips, wrapping her arms around Kara’s neck and pulling her closer.


End file.
